mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Selecting an island
The most important part of My Tribe is selecting your Island. How to Choose Your Island At the start of a new profile, a random island is provided by default. You can view other islands by either clicking the Previous and Next arrows or by selecting Advanced Options, entering an island number, then hitting View. Once you have chosen an island, click the Choose this Island! button to get started. With 14 mysteries in the game, there are 588 possible combinations, before accounting for island layouts. Things to Remember Consider: *The island layout - Do you want a larger (easier) island, or a smaller/multiple islet island (harder)? *The mysterious objects - Each island only has 3 mysteries to solve (either 2 on the sands with 1 on the grass, or 2 on the grass with 1 on the sands). Choose wisely. *The amount of resources available - Check the quantity of rocks and trees. Are they adequate for your goals? (Keep in mind that you can plant more trees.) There is one important thing to note about the mysterious objects. There are 14 different mysteries in all, but only 3 per island. Your tribe will have to move to other islands to solve them all. Seven of the mysteries appear on the sandy areas of an island: Ancient Stone, Celestial Moonstone, Celestial Starstone, Flotsam's Call, Iron Oxide Monolith, Jewel Vault, and the Chrystal Pillar/Polymorph Obelisk. The other seven appear on the grassy areas of an island: Children's Moai, Cloning Chamber, Cornucopia Bush, Ever Tree, Fountain of Youth, the Withered Tree/Friendship's Blossom, Wooden Family Statue. Each island will have at least one sand mystery and one grass mystery, but the third can be either. So you can't find an island with, for example, Children's Moai, Cornucopia Bush AND Fountain of Youth, as all three of these are grass mysteries and there must be at least one sand mystery per island. The reverse is true also. You cannot find three sand mysteries on an island. There must be two of one type and one of the other type. In other words, the islands are setup to have either Two Grass & One Sand Mysteries or Two Sand & One Grass Mysteries. Island Numbers There are many, many islands to choose from. If you're looking for something specific, here are some island numbers you can try. Feel free to add yours and your friends' island numbers, too! This table, sortable by mysteries, will enable you to find your desired mystery combination quickly. 1. Choose a mystery & click the corresponding grey X icon two times. 2. Repeat with 2 more mysteries: limit of 2 per section - 2 green grass or 2 brown sand. 3. PRESTO, all islands with those 3 mysteries will be at the top! :) 4. If you mess up or want to try another combination, the easiest thing to do is refresh your browser page and do steps 1 and 2 again. (Alternatively, you can click until each icon selected is in descending order...make sure the black arrow points down before selecting the next mystery.) To add island numbers, feel free to use any empty lines. Adding information at the top enable you to make sure you're x-ing the right column (please use small x's instead of capital ones, so they alphabetize correctly). To add more rows; after you're in the Edit window, right-click on the table with your mouse, then choose "Row", then either "Insert Row Before" or "Insert Row After". New Island How to get there: #Click on your Ark #Accept the options to sail. You cannot undo this. However, you can refresh your browser (F5) to cancel the operation. #Choose whether to move the entire tribe or split off five people to a new colony. See Multiple Islands for details on splitting. #Scroll through the process of choosing your new island (like you did when you first started playing). #Once you have chosen your island, you are basically back where you started. What is there? *You have a new island with a kitchen, trees, rocks and 3 mysteries you have chosen. (You still retain any benefits from mysteries you have solved, and if you have partially solved a mystery on a previous island, you can continue from where you left off when you move to a new island with the same mystery.) *All buildings and farms are left behind. You have to rebuild them from scratch on the new island. *If you moved your entire tribe, all of your previous resources will still be available (food, wood, rock, supplies, science points). *If only 5 people are taken, the new islanders will have access to all the previous seeds and recipes but no other resources (food, rock, wood, gems, stork feathers, shells etc.) and will need to start collecting from scratch. You switch between islands using the ship icon at lower right corner. (See Multiple Islands.) The original island retains the shipyard and can start building another ark if sufficient resources are available. *To scroll between new islands faster, turn OFF High Quality Graphics. Click the SETTINGS icon, bottom right corner of game screen and uncheck High Quality.